1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fixing apparatus for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as embedded universal serial bus (eUSB) devices, are installed on circuit boards. However, even though the electronic device may only use a little space at their connection points, space between the electronic device and the circuit board will be wasted because the distance between the electronic device and the circuit board is too small, meaning that all but devices with the low profiles are excluded from being installed on the circuit board below the electronic device.